


Save Or Be Saved?

by ReefStarStorys



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, Falling In Love, Family, Fights, Lies, Mystery, Past Abuse, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Technology, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Useless Lesbians, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReefStarStorys/pseuds/ReefStarStorys
Summary: Peridot has not had the best luck as of late. Between being thrown out of her own home, discovering she was adopted, and finding out her real mother is a underling if one of the biggest supervillian gangs in the world...things couldn't get any worse... Right?wrong.kidnapped by those her mother chose to follow, she meets Lapis Lazuli, a flirty, mysterious super who refuses to stick around for more than a few hours at a time.The life of a super can get super weird.





	1. Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys came here because of tumble r

Peridot POV.

This was, admittedly, not the WORST day I've had. Compared to the time I was once pushed down the stairs and nearly broke my leg, or the time I bassicly got hit by a car, or even the time I was extremely sick for three days straight.

Comfort wise, this wasn't too much harder than day to day life. But alot of people would say my situation wasn't ideal. 

Hanging in mid air with ropes tied to all 4 of my appendages, facing the ground which was probably... 4-5 feet away. 

So yeah. Not my best, but not my worst.

My mask had miraculasly been left on, but my boosters and power gloves had been taken. I couldn't remember how long ago I had been knocked out while on my scouting mission for the Gems, or who had taken me at all. I had been surveying a warehouse one minute, and hanging the next.

I had already figured struggling was pointless, the ropes were knotted tightly and then duct taped, as if they want to be doubly sure. And without my inventions, I had very limited power.

Though I did posses a small amount of telekinetic abilities, Garnet had insisted that I hold off on that training so I would learn to rely on more than just my abilities. Instead I was heavily trained I hand to hand combat. No particular style, but I had a good mix of karate and wrestling moves under my belt. 

I closed my eyes, keeping myself calm by reminding myself that everyone slipped up. There would be a chance to cause at least minor damage to whoever unfortunately might have torture duty. 

I also repeated that they were more likely to keep me alive for information, which I would give falsely. The gems had worked themselves ragged keeping Homeworld at bay, I was not about to be the person to trade throwing everything in the metaphorical trash just to live. Though I doubted they would let me go either way.

I realized I sounded grim in my own head, thinking about all the possible outcomes and was even surprised at how little I feared what they might do to me. Because unfortunately for homeworld, I had seen, and actually done, worse. 

I was broken from my thoughts by a door opening and closing, and at least three pairs of feet walking toward me. I opened my eyes, relaxing my body out of instinct from training.

"This is what you dragged in? Honestly. He looks like nothing more than a glorified delivery boy." A snarky voice growled. I could see the person had on black business shoes, and despite me having previously felt no fear, my heartbeat quickened as i saw a small yellow diamond insignia on the tongue.

"He was spying, my diamond. That or acting as bait, which I highly doubt. And based on his lame "enhancements" he doesn't have any powers, either. Nothing else was found on him." I kept my snarky remark about them assuming I was a boy to myself, staying quiet and listening to the third pair of feet come around my left side. The third figure said nothing, but wore athletic sneakers and pants, coming just below their knee.

"This is a waste of time. Do what you want with him. If you somehow manage information about the Gems I will be pleasantly surprised, Jasper." Yellow, or who I assumed to be yellow based on the insignia, walked back toward the door, leaving the other two in the room. I kept my breathing slow, closing my eyes again.

"Little runts not as panicky as i expected, eh Laz?" A large hand harshly poked into my side, making me grunt and my breathing speed up. It stung, to say the least. "Cmon, give me a bit more than that, I know it hurts." The large hand repeated the jab, making me grip the ropes and clench my jaw.

"JASPER."

I froze at the third voice finally speaking. A female, smooth in tone despite the anger behind it. 

"Leave the dumb blonde to me. I'll get them to talk one way or another. Poking them like a pig isn't gonna do anything but make it shut up. Don't you have a bag to go punch instead?" Surprisingly I felt calmer as she spoke. It was soft but also firm? Though I was a bit nervous about what a reserved person would have in mind about torture. 

"Whatever. But we're still gonna meet up later for dinner, right~?" The harsh voice turned strangely and sickeningly sweet, making me want to throw up. What a twisted person this jasper must be.

But the girl answered back just as sweet. She took a step closer to me though, just about next to my head. "Of course~ wouldn't miss it." Jasper gave a small humph of content, as his footsteps faded back to the door as well. Nothing happened for a second after the door closed, but I felt this... what did jasper call her? Laz? Gently slide her fingertips over my cheek, saying nothing. I shivered at the touch, gripping the rope again.

But the soft, sweet touch didn't last long.

Suddenly her hand slid up into my hair and jerked my head up, forcing me to look into a pair of electric blue eyes, covered in a black and matching blue mask. I kept my face straight, meeting her eyes and forcing myself to not shake like a coward against the harsh but strikingly beuatiful gaze.

"You're far from home, gem." She said softly, lessening her grip only slightly as her other hand slid onto my cheek. "Its rare for us to have one of you like this. YD thinks you're nothing, but I know better. Despite her menacing tone, she gave a smile, rubbing her thumb on my cheek. "All gems have a secret. I look forward to knowing yours, cutie~" I clenched my jaw and couldn't suppress a shiver. How could this girl sound so... inviting, but evil at the same time?

She released my head, but I held it up to look at her, letting out a shaky breath as she pulled a blade from her back. "But this isn't the place, is it?" She walked around me as i stiffened, closing my eyes and preparing for the blade to strike or cut me. But there was a pause.

And then and slight whizz noise, as my legs dropped. I squeaked, my feet hitting the ground roughly and my hands taking more weight then before. I turned my head, watching her walk back around me slowly. Our eyes met again. But this time her eyes seemed more serious. 

I growled, pulling on the rope. "I'm not talking. Might as well listen to your leader and just kill me." I held my chin up despite my urge to cripple under the girls gaze.

"Leader?" She chuckled a bit, grabbing my face with one hand and pulling me close to her own. "I'm not some pet. I don't listen to anyone." I blushed at the closeness, and her obvious glance at my lips. As she pulled back there was another whizz sound, and I fell onto my knees, my arms free.

"Wha..." she crouched and slapped her hand over my mouth, smirking. "I've been looking for an escape buddy. Thank the stars I was assigned to you." Her voice sounded calmer, and she chuckled again. But more lightheartedly. "Sorry if i spooked you, love~. Couldnt resist a bit of teasing." She stood back up as i gawked at her.

"I... what?" I was honestly confused. This girl wasn't going to torture My idiotic ass until I spilled? Or kill me, as her diamond had requested?

She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, pulling me back up to stand. "We're leaving. Unless youd rather me leave you here to fight off jasper." She smirked again though, intertwining our fingers. "I think I'm the preferable choice here."

This girl was leaving me speechless. I glanced down at our hands, mine red and still bearing the loop of rope, and hers covered by a tightish black and blue long sleeve shirt.

"I don't think there's much of a choice, no..." I whispered, unable to tear my eyes away from our hands. That is, until she started pulling me in the oppisite direction of the entrance door, releasing my hand to kneel and pull a good sized box out from behind a stack of crates. I perked up as she opened it, revealing my boosters and gloves.

"Figured you'd be more up for a fight with these." She huffed, smiling at my expression. I wasted no time strapping on my boosters and slipping on my gloves, powering them up and feeling their usual mechanical pulse and slight warmth. 

She pushed the box back and waved, ushering me further away from the door and closer to the messiest part of the warehouse. She guided me through the boxy maze, until we reached a ladder and she began quickly climbing. I followed, thankful I had decided to redesign my gloves to make them less bulky. They were just about as thick as winter mittens, but still contained power that suited my needs.

The girl pushed out a window, and climbed outward. It dawned on my then that I still hadn't gotten her name. Unless it was just Laz. I doubted it. If jasper was looking to swoon her it made more sense for it to be a pet name. 

I didn't have time to ask as she began running across the roof, slowing at the edge and staring out at the city. I followed, looking down though to see a small gathering of homeworlders in the small clearing between the warehouses. I stopped behind laz, sighing a bit. "Why'd you stop?" 

She blinked turning back to me. "I've never been able to get out. The jump over the fence..." I looked down to see what she meant. There was a good 10 yards between the roof and the wall sorounding the warehouses. 

"Its impossible..." I whispered, blinking before turning to her and using the opportunity to give her a smirk. "Unless you have booster boots." She smiled in return. I hesitantly wrapped an arm around her hip, before backing up a little. She wrapped both her arms around my neck as i took a five step running start and launched. I barely got over, but I swear I saw laz's eyes get brighter as we landed (truthfully a bit messilly, as I stumbled a bit...) in the alley on the other side. She released me and hopped a few times, laughing. 

She turned back, watching me as i blushed and looked away. I didn't like the thought that I might have been staring. After all I just met the girl...

But she grabbed me hand again, her happy face a bit softer now. "I'd love to celebrate, but we're still a bit too close for any comfort." I simply nodded as we both began running. I could tell she slowed a bit to match my pace. Halfway to the hideout I slowed a bit more as i realized I could really trust her. She was flirting with me. This could be a trap... I lead her in a slightly different direction, hoping she didn't notice.

When we got a good distance away, and we climbed onto a rooftop, I sighed and leaned against the small building on the roof. "I am never accepting a scouting mission again... this was such a mess."

Laz giggled, leaning next to me. "Well then I guess you have a lot of luck, techie." I was surprised to hear her yawn. "But then again, so am I. You have no idea how long I've been trapped in hoeworlds ranks..." 

We both slid down to sit, and she leaned her head onto my shoulder. My heart beat a bit faster again, startling me. But I stayed Still. 

Okay that's a lie. I leaned back against her.

"What now... for you I mean? I know where I'm going... heh..." I layed my hand between us, not thinking too much about it since I was more concerned with my sudden heart rate and nervousness in general.

"I want to fight back. Not all homeworld gems are bad, you know. Yellow of course, and jasper is a dousche... But I know how it feels to be trapped there. And I met a few people in there that felt the same. I need some time, of course, but I'm not gonna leave them to suffer like I have." Her answer was firm, and I felt bad for doubting her. 

"I... do you know about the Crystal gems? Besides the whole "stupid good guys" deal I'm sure they drones into you?" It made me a bit excited to think that I might get to know her better.

She laughed. "Not really. But if they're against homeworld I guess they aren't against me. But I don't think I want to be in a... "team". Not now. Not after homeworld." I was dissapointed, and my heart sank. I realized how dumb that sounded.

"It's different. It's like a family, not an army. But... I guess I couldn't force you." I looked back forward, realizing the sun was coming up. "I'd hate to force anyone. I've seen a lot of force." I closed my eyes, hating myself for saying that. "I mean... bad stuff. I've seen a lot of bad things."

She hummed, which I couldn't decide if it was in slight annoyance or some sort of agreement. But I didn't say anything either, just watching the sun for a bit, until the girl beside me shifted, standing up. "I guess you should be getting back...?" 

I stood up as well, a bit quicker than if like to admit. I actually wasn't ready for the queit moment to be over. "I... I don't HAVE to... I mean... do you even have anywhere to go?" 

She giggled, walking over and standing on the edge. "Oh I'll be fine. But it's good to know you worry about me~" I stepped closer, facing her. I blushed but furrowed my brows. "Of course I do... uh... I mean just... I don't want you sleeping on the streets, is all..."

She raised a brow, showing her slight disbelief. "I'll find somewhere, cutie. Promise I'll stay out of the rain and all that." She chuckled, and I felt her put her arms around my neck. Before I could ask her anything, she pressed our lips together, making me freeze in shock.

But I soon relaxed, craving the warmth and gentleness of her kiss. Just as i began to need it, she pulled away. I opened my mouth but she was already close to my ear. "Don't worry, I plan to see you again, love~" and she pushed me back slightly, causing me to stumble. I was blushing, and watched as she gave me a flirty salute and leaned back, falling from the roof. I rushed back, but when I looked down she was gone.

I was bewildered, blushing, and exhausted. But I already felt a bit sad at her presence being gone, and I backed away from the edge, running my hand through my hair as i ardently walked over to the edge closest to where the hideout would be.

I guess all I had to do now was head home.


	2. On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot is struggling with some weird stuff and having to not think about the girl who saved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL this has been done for awhile but i dont like spamming chapters so OKAYBYE

When i came through the entrance of the CG headqaurters, i expected to be yelled at for being late, or left alone in dissapointment, but instead i was immiediately thrown against the wall in a hug.

"PERIDOOOT! I WAS SO WORRIED WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN GARNET SAID YOUD BE FINE BUT I WAS SCARED I DONT KNOW PLEASE SAY YOURE OKAY WHAT HAPPENED!" the young super yelled at me while crying, wrapping his arms tightly around my torso.

I blushed a bit, smiling. "Steven im fine, calm down. I just uh..." what was i supposed to say to him? Kidnapped and rescued directly from a Homeworld warhouse? 

Before i could think of anything 2 more pairs of arms wrapped around me and i squeked as 2 more crying figures appeared. I rolled my eyes at a sobbing pearl, and turned away from a teared up amythest.

"Geez you guys..." i wiggled, boosting and rolling away, dusting myself off. "Im fine! No injuries, okay? Please stop crying."

"But youve been gone for almost 3 days!" I froze when steven butted in. 3 days? I thought it was half that at maximum. 

"W-what?" A hand landed on my shoulder in my confusion, and i turned to see garnet, as emotionaless as always. "Youre kidding, right? 3 days!? I... i didnt realize..." 

"When you didnt come back that first night, we thought homeworld got to you... oh, i need to sit before i faint..." pearl walked back down the hallway, probably to the kitchen.

"They... they kinda did." I confessed, gripping my own arm. "I would say its a long story... but really its not. I shouldve payed more attention. It didnt feel like three days..."

"Okay... wait. You were actually TAKEN by homeworld? Dude how the fu..." amyethest coughed, remembering steven was beside her. "I mean how in gods name did you get OUT? What was it like in there? Did you see a diamond!?" She took a step, but garnet cleared her throat. 

And when garnet clears her throat, you listen. She gently squeezed my shoulder, giving me a side glance i assume, before adressing amythest.

"Im sure peridot would be happy to tell you, but surely shes earned some rest? Recovering from homeworlds grasp should be her FIRST priority." She seemed to side glance me again, which confused me.

But i nodded. "I could go for a nap..." i chuckled, actually yawning. "I promise to explain afterward..." 

Amythest nodded, and steven walked up to hug me again. "Im just glad youre home. I dont wanna lose you, dot..." 

The sadness in his tone both made my heart ache, and feel warm. I crouched to return his hug, then held his hands. "Homeworld couldnt keep me contained for long, ill be alright." I let his hands go and he ran off down toward wherever pearl was trying to pull herself together.

I glanced back, but garnet was already walking back toward the rooms. I sped over to catch up with her. "Uh... thanks, garnet. I am really tired..."

"You shouldnt let her distract you. Shes dangorous." 

I stiffened a bit. "I... what?" The tall woman stopped, turning her body to face me. Even without seeing her eyes i felt incredibly small.

"You know what i am speaking of, peridot. I could sense your wandering mind the second you came in. Whoever she is, we cannot trust her. I have worked too hard to keep us together to have it fall apart because of irrational feelings you are experiancing."

I was taken aback. But i did know what she meant. That girl. 

Oh shit... i didnt even get her name? Laz was all i knew... but surely she had a proper name?

"Dont think about it. It doesnt matter what shes called." I blushed as garnet inturupted my thoughts. "Get some rest, and ill have Rose check you out tomarrow."

She walked off again, and i was left embarressed and feeling small. I had nearly forgotten garnet could read anyone like an open book. Her power was manipulation of the mind. Mindreading, mostly, but sometimes she could muster the strength to confuse enemys by tricking them into thinking a certain way.

That, and she could physiccly destroy you. It made me glad she was on our side. But against her advice, my mind wandered back to Laz as my feet took me toward my room.

None of the rooms were big, but mine was taller than most. Enough so that i had a desk with books and diagrams and posters below my very tall bed, with still enough room that a normal bed would have to the ceiling. I used the extra space to keep posters and a rather large reminder wall, as well as a lightly used corkboard with pictures of me with various other gems. 

Me, steven, and amythest were in one, naturally. Being some of the youngest (and dare i say shortest) gems around. Then pearl yelling at me after accidentelly leaving the flash on, and garnet and me with stoic faces and one hand in a thumbs up. Even bismuth, holding me like a child and laughing as i had my hands raised in victory. 

There were also a few more, but my tired mind only regisered enough to unlatch my boots and gloves, and change into a plain grey t shirt and sweatpants, even my mask, which i hung carefully on the back of the door. It made it easier to remember to put on in an emergancy.

I then managed the climb up my ladder and flopped onto my bed, not caring to crawl under the blankets. Not that i needed it.

I was still warm from the kiss. 

I had never felt such a strong pull toward something, with the exception of my inventions, of course. So this combined with my now heated temparature utterly confused me. 

The feeling and memory of the short kiss played through my mind as i closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.  
\-------------------------------------------

"PERIDOT!"

i turned, breaking from my thoughts as a disc like object struck my face, causing me to stumble. I recovered, and looked up to see a angry garnet rushing toward me. I powered my gloves and punched as she did, our fists meeting in a echo against the mostly otherwise empty training room.

Her eyes were scrunched, and i returned the look, as amythest and bismuth looked on in shock. There was definitely a bruise on my head, but i refused to back down, even from garnet.

"Youre distracted again." She said harshly, pushing harder against my fists. "Dont you ever listen, child?"

I felt my blood boil. "IM NOT A CHILD." i reared back and punched, sending her sliding back a few yards. "And i snapped back, didnt i?" I growled.

"After amythest screamed a warning. And any injury that could have been prevented is an idiotic and Childish mistake. I have told you this again and again." She lowered her fists. "And dont act like i cant see whats going on. You cant fool me, peridot."

I simply pulled my gloves and boots off, walking over to the side of the room and dropping them while picking up my satchel. "I dont need a lecture." I said flatly, pulling on my shoes quickly. "Im going out."

I didnt give any of them a chance to say anything, pushing out of the studio and jogging up the stairs to the exit. My anger remained, my hand unconsiosly squeezing the small earth stress ball i had been given by steven.

But it faded as i stepped out inti the cold, city night. Garnet was right, i knew that. But my mind had never struggled so much to stay focused. 

And all because of Laz. If that was even her real name. Or maybe it was a codename like the gems used. 

(What, you didnt actually expect my name to be PERIDOT, did you?)

But i was sick of being called a child. My short, 5 foot stature already reminded me wnough that i was small. But i wasnt an idiot, by any means. 

I... i just really needed some space. I made my way to the nearest coffee shop, which for some reason was called "Its a Wash" and pushed my way inside. 

"Can i just get some hot chocolate, greg?" I asked, pulling out my wallet. The balding man huffed, but was already gone and making my drink. I slapped the usual amount, 2.68, onto the counter and took it when he came back. 

I sat at the corner booth, rubbing my temple, when i heard the door bell sound.

"Oh, you again! Hello miss! Its been a few days, huh? Let me guess... coffee with extra sugar?" I looked up and blinked at the newcomer, a girl with jet black hair and warm clothes. A dark gray sweater with a blue scarf. Black pants and...

Bright blue eyes. 

The same eyes that had haunted me for close to a month now. It was unmistakable. I blushed and looked down, tensing up. Surely... maybe it wasnt her? 

But what if it was? I was starting to get a bit better about it... but... 

Suddenly the seat infront of me squeeked and i looked up, meeting those familier eyes. There was softness to them, but she reached over and grabbed my hand.

"1 month..." she whispered, a slightly nervous tone, and she asked it like a question.

She recognized me. Shit Shit Dhit what do i say? Yes? I looked down at her hand, flipping mine and squeezing it. "1 month. Cant believe it..." i whispered.

She intertwined our fingers and gave a soft giggle. "Im so glad its you. I saw your eyes... it just clicked. Told you i would see you again~"

I blushed and loosened my hand. I didnt dare pull it away, but my heart was practiccly beating out of my chest and she leaned forward. "I cant stop thinking about you. You must be tired of running through my mind all day~" she giggled again, and i froze as she pulled her hand away and i felt it on my knee. "How have you been love?"

I looked back at her, and relaxed, her eyes pulling me in. "Tense lately... i... im really glad to see you again... i was worried... its been too long." I huffed, then took a sip of my hot chocolate.

"Peridot." 

I looked up again. "How did you know my name?"

"Peridot." But her mouth wasnt moving, just held that same warm smile. But suddenly everything was blurring, and the warm hand on my leg dissapeared. "Wait... what?"

"PERIDOT." Lapis stood, walking toward the entrance. I scooted out of the booth to go after her, but as i took the step i felt myself falling.

\------------------------------------------

I splatted onto the carpeted floor, but shoot up, looking forward, then down, utterly confused. "Wha... what?"

"Peridot! Little buddy why the hell would you try to dismount you bed like that?" I felt large hands lift me back up onto my feet, and turned to see bismuth, her arms crossed. "I heard you were back and i came to see you, but ypu were like a rock! Ive never seen ypu sleep that hard before. Are you okay?"

I blinked, then lifted my hand up and felt my forehead, where the disc had hit me. There was no bruise their.

"Then... that was all a dream..." i whispered, looking back up. I blinked more, and bismuths face changed. 

"Hey hey, no need to cry, buddy! It wasnt real! Youre okay, more or less..." she huffed a bit and rubbed my forehead, her other hand hesitantly reaching. 

I pulled back, blinking and wiping my eyes and sniffling. "No... i... it felt so real... she was there..." but my tears kept coming, and i sniffled more. "Bismuth it wont stop... t-take me to rose, please..." i covered my eyes, and felt bismuth wrap her arms around me and lead me down the hall. 

When i wiped a tear away, another replaced it. I wasnt sad, or injured, they just kept FLOWING. i was panicking, but soo bismuth knocked. "Rose, we have a situation!" The door opened and a familier gentle voice ushered us inside.

I heard two feet plop of off a chair, coming toward us. "Peridot? A-are you okay?" Steven put a hand on my knee as bismuth sat me on the exam table, and i sniffled again.

I didnt understand. "The tears wont s-stop... im so confused... im not sad... r-rose?" 

"Its okay, just stay calm alright..." ussually her voice was soothing, but there was a weird edge to it. 

She knew something. 

This made me even more afraid, and i wiped tears away faster. "Rose seriosly i just cant make it stop!"

Steven kept his hand on my knee, and bismuth kept hers on my back. I heard Rose's almost silent footsteps come back, and she lifted my face. She pressed her thumb against my forhead, humming something and i felt the tears slow down and stop.

I wiped them away and blinked, sighing and rubbing my head. "Sorry... i was panicking. It was weird, right? Just... no-one cries that much... im alright, really."

My eyes burned, like i was tired again, but i wasnt gonna go back to sleep and risk another dream like that.

"Well... perhaps it would be best to go let the others know how you escaped." Rose gave a fake smile. She never gave a fake smile. There was something she wasnt tellinng me.

"Y-yeah, peridot! You can tell us how you made it back!" Steven chirped in. I kept looking at rose, but turned back as steven pulled me down toward the kitchen, and bismuth followed.

Something weird is going on.


	3. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious Laz returns, and there's something about peridots sudden mood swings...

"So... thats pretty much it. Just random dumb luck." I chuckled a bit, and everyone around the table smiled. A lie, yes, which im sure was why Garnet was giving me a look, but she didnt say anything.

"You have the luck of a god. I mean how stupid they must've been to just leave a knife RIGHT below you." Bismuth laughed. 

"Well... you know they probably just dropped it..." pearl butted in. "But that is an incredible event at such a place. We're glad youre okay." 

I nodded, and yawned again. I still refused to go to sleep, and rubbed my face as i thought back to the dream. But i blinked back to reality and smiled again. "I think im gonna go... this doesn't excuse me from a bit of training, right?"

Most of them nodded, and some wandered off while I fixed my shoes. But bismuth stayed. "Are you sure you're alright? That was alot of tears... what happened?"

I sighed. "I have no idea. The uh... uhm... dream I had wasn't actually sad. They just started and kept coming." But I paused, releasing my shoelaces and turning to her. "But I get the feeling Rose knew what happened."

Bismuths eyebrows furrowed. "Do you think she kept something from you?" She asked it genuinely, breathing out a bit.

"I hate to think so, but she just... shes always been more talkative and eager to force rest upon you. This time she just seemed off. Don't you think?" I scooted to the edge of my chair, looking down and messing with my hands.

Bismuth sighed. "Its been stressful with all these random homeworld scouts being spotted. Even she might've been affected. Maybe you should just calm down, yeah? It was probably hard being in that situation." She patted my shoulder.

"Yeah... maybe... I... bismuth you would'nt tell if i snuck out, right? Just to boost around our part of the city? Im still kinda shaken..." the larger woman gave a blank stare, but sighed and smiled. "I would never tell. Better hurry before Garnet tries to get you for actual training."

I smiled and hugged her before rushing back to my room and stuffing a few things (including my booster boots and power gloves), and sneaking up to the exit.

I shivered at the slight burst of air I got, but it made me feel calmer, as I made my way a few blocks down to look for my usual rooftop access. Aka, a fire escape on a abandoned building. Shaky and squeaky, but it held, and I got to the top, taking a long breath of the fresher air.

I could see the moon just about to appear, and the familier lights of the city made me feel ten times better. I stashed my duffel behind a vent after getting all my gear on, and after a quick adjustment to my mask, I was gone.

Boosting from rooftop to rooftop and letting the rush of air cool my scalp. I also got some flips in, laughing at my success, before landing with a slight bounce and a joyful huff.

I ruffled my hair and tried to come it with my fingers, but just gave up, and went over to lean against the side of a billlboard. I was looking over a busy intersection, which may be a VERY small rival to times sqaure.

Suddenly a weird, giddy feeling washed over me. I couldnt help but smile, and just as I did, two arms wrapped around me and a head set on my shoulder. "Should I be jealous? I wish you'd look at me like you look at all those lights." 

There was a sortof pouty tone, but I turned and smiled wider at the head of blue hair. "Its... you..." I gripped her arms gently and giggled as she pressed a kiss to my cheek and pulled back. I turned to face her, and relaxed when she looked more or less okay.

"Well sorry if the lights happen to be easier to find," I huff. "How have you been? I mean... in the day or so we've not been running away from homeworld together." I blushed as my question tumbled out of my mouth, realizing how "running away together" sounded a bit too cheesily romantic.

"Hmm... up and down. I have a place, you'd be glad to know... and I havent been chased down by anyone yet." She smiled, flipping some kind of coin around in her hand. "Much better now though... I'm happy to see you again, love~" 

I smiled, blushed, and looked down at the pet name she seemed to be going with. "I was pressured into a nap. And my wrists got the worst of it, but the rope burn will clear. And I have to say you love being flirty, don't you?" I shot the gentle accusation at her as I leaned back against the billboard, waiting for an answer.

"Only with you~" she giggled, but it faded as she came and copied my layed back stance beside me. "And I hope your hands do get better. I... im sorry again, about all that..."

For once she looked a bit nervous, and I watched just as intently. "I guess I was feeling a bit off, earlier today. Feelings catch up with you." She leaned over a bit and against my shoulder.

I just looked down at my hands. "Yeah. But you seem okay. Not getting into trouble, are you?" I smirked, shifting my gaze slightly as she snorted into a small laugh. 

"What trouble could I have even gotten into? Have some faith, love. Im laying low. I just hoped if I came out I'd see you again..." her voice faded a bit, her head returning to my shoulder. 

It amazed me with how calm I felt. I still didnt know her, but there was just... something... I opened my mouth to perhaps ask a few questions, when suddenly an explosion came from behind us.

I spun to look around, my eyes widening at a few hulking figures climbing from a sortof crator in the street. "T-topaz tankers..." I stiffened, gripping onto the billboard. "I thought Garnet said they'd destroyed the syrum that turned supers into those!"

I turned back to lapis, who was looking at my shoulder with a blank stare, before returning a softer gaze to me, furrowing her brows. "There are people down there."

I turned back, gripping my free hand into a fist and coming fully out from the billboard. "I... I can distract... could you try to get people away from the sqaure..?" I turned to find her already gone, causing me to growl as I quickly activated my emergancy beeper, and jumped down to face the 3 Topaz's.

Of course she would'nt stick around... I did'nt know her. Garnets voice of warning and twaching came from the back of my mind, slight guilt at disobeying her washing over me.

They were bigger up close, but I kept my chest puffed as they all turned toward me, their dark eyes sizing me up. I sent a small prayer to Rose, and then boosted up, coming down onto the first ones head, and then boosted off the oppisite side, landing and looking at them. "You brutes wanna play with someone new?" I shouted, powering up my gloves. "Cause I'm pretty good at chase and smash."

The one closest to me growled and stomped closer, raising a large fist, but I boosted and punched it's stomach before rolling away, hopping a bit and furrowing my brows more. "Oh come on... one at a time is no challange. Double time, Ya brutes! Put your backs into it!"

It was kindof fun seeing them as pissed off as they were, but my mistake is I gave them the idea to attack all at once. I rolled between them and attempted a leg sweep, but only ended up leaving myself vulnarable. The origanal one grabbed my leg and lifted me up as I squirmed. 

Plan b then...

I put my boosters on full thrust, slamming myself into the ground and causing the Topaz to shriek as the burners scorched its hand. Although I now had a headache, I boosted a good distance away, breathing heavily and growling. "That's my bad. I shouldnt have played with fire..."

As I spoke, a shadow fell over the entire sqaure, and I looked up just as a water drop fell on my nose. I couldn't see well, but a voice suddenly shouted from the oppisite side and I had to twist to see a familier figure, adorning a smile and her hands raised in front of her.

"I think I could help with that!" 

She formed fists and made a slamming down motion, the water above hitting the topaz's full force. It splashed me, but when i wiped my soaked hair away the topaz's were wrapped in a sortof suspended pool, and I blushed as laz walked toward me with a smirk, her hand raised halfway and formed into a fist. "You're not bad for someone with no powers. But I thought you might need a hand." 

She placed her other hand on her hip, then opened her hand and pointed up, swirling her finger as the floating aqua bubble started to follow suit. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't mean to get you wet... but I didn't expect you to be soaked." She laughed, and I blushed harder, realizing she was flirting again.

"Firstly, I never said I didn't have powers, secondly, I'd call this a nice shower. Nice try..." I paused, letting it be obvious I didnt know what to call her "Uh... laz? What IS your name?" I crossed my arms, deciding that she had the floating creatures at bay.

But just as she opened her mouth to speak, she froze, looking behind me and upwards. She glanced back at me with a sad smile. "Another time, ay love?" And she brought her hand down sharply to slam the water to the street.

The wave knocked me over, and when I stood back up and turned around she was gone. I backed into something, spinning around again with my fist raised, but was just met with a few of the gems. Namely pearl, bismuth, and even our newer recruit, Carnielian. Carny for short.

"Who is Stars name was that!? Ive never seen such a powerful hydro super... and WHAT IS THIS MESS!?" Pearl sqauwked angrily, gesturing to the destroyed street and three knocked out Topaz's. 

"The second the alarm went off I knew it was you... are you alright, little buddy?" Bismuth ignored the choas behind me, and I just looked at her.

I whispered to myself "shes gone..." and bismuth raised a brow. I shook my head. "I said im fine... uhm... I didn't... it just kinda... happened? I..." I suddenly didnt know what to tell them.

If I revealed I knew laz, they'd press further, and if I didn't they'd grow suspicious. But at the same time Garnet was gonna know either way that I had been out, and I was with HER again. I was definitely in trouble.

"I think we better just get those guys in a cage first... right pearl?" Carny cut in, trying to break the awkward conversation. Pearl huffed and stomped past me. "The city department is going to want another REPORT about this... goddahmit..."

I winced at the usually tame womans harsh tone, but it was understandable. Reports were a terrible job, and although we all helped, it was pearls turn. Curse our truce with the city goverment.

\----------------------------------

All i got was a cold stare from garnet as i passed her on the way to the showers to clean off, while bismuth was trying to get the Topaz's into a cell. I payed no mind.

Once the hot water was on I just leaned against the wall, sighing and running a hand through my hair. Just about a day or 2 ago everything was normal, but now everything was so complicated.

From whoever Laz really was, to tension between me and a all-knowing garnet, Rose maybe hiding something, and the stress that homeworld is somehow getting larger and more threatening by the day.

But of course that meant something awful was going to happen.


End file.
